Twilight Remixed
by EmmaJH
Summary: This is Twilight remixed with some of the best teen, HS dramas of the 80's and 90's. It's complete so you don't have to worry about me giving up on it before it is complete. I don't care how many fans read and review. The entire story is written, and I'll post two to three chapters a week till I'm done.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Remixed**

 **AN:** This is Twilight remixed with some of the best teen, HS dramas of the 80's and 90's. It's complete so you don't have to worry about me giving up on it before it is complete. I don't care how many fans read and review. The entire story is written, and I'll post two to three chapters a week till I'm done. It's fun and my vain attempt at keeping Twilight alive while shamelessly promoting my own books on Kindle. Twilight should never die.

While John Hughes is the greatest, I chose to intermix this fanfiction of Twilight with 10 Things I Hate About You, and Can't Buy Me Love. (I love John Hughes, but those are my absolute favorite Teen movies.) I also couldn't resist a few nods to Ridgemont High. There are a few moments of John Hughes greatness in this. I can only hope you enjoy...

I did ponder having Rosie fall in love with Emmett (as Bender from the Breakfast Club), but it distracted from the main plot of Edward/Bella from Twilight, Jacob and Kat (from Ten Things I Hate About You) and Ronald and Claire (she's from the Breakfast Club but fills in so nicely for Cindi from Can't Buy Me Love.)

I also pondered having Rosie follow the plot of "Just One of the Guys," but it was too hard to pull off. Emmett is in no way a geek. Bella and Edward might have been able to pull it off. But I did include one character from it.

 **The plot:** The Cullen kids have enrolled in Ridgemont High in California after Carlisle has discovered a vaccine that eliminates the dreaded sparkly skin problem. 17 yr old Bella has moved to California with her mother and new husband. Of course, she enrolls at Ridgemont High. Jakob has isn't from the Quillet tribe, he's standing in for Heath Ledger in the '10 Things I Hate about You' plot.

While the 'Pretty in Pink' plot was too much too include, don't you think Steff would make a great villainous vampire?

Like I said, this is a bit of an attempt to shamelessly plug my other books and if I get some enthusiastic love for this, I might start giving away free stuff (copies of my books.) I am launching in a week and will add the link.

But really, I'm only hoping the love for all things Twilight are not lost and love that Stephanie Meyer lets us play in her sandbox. I don't own any of these characters but thought it would be so much fun to mix Twilight up with the classic Teenage Drama's. This is my salute to Stephanie Meyer, John Hughes, Ridgemont High, Better off Dead, 10 Things I Hate About You, and Money Can't Buy Me Love.

 ** _And If you're like me and feeling the need to read FanFiction to remember the the awesomeness that is the Twilight Universe, here are some of the best I have found:_**

 **Nolebucgrl: https:** u/1901714/Nolebucgrl

All of her stuff is good, but Sideline Collision is great. Her Jasper is freaking hilarious and I could not stop laughing when Edward asked Carlisle about his 'stomach problems'.

Her stuff is AH, but she captures that special bond between Edward and Bella perfectly.

 **Choices by Twilover76:** s/7220545/42/Choices

Alice has a vision and sees the whole Twilight saga. Of course she warns Edward and Bella, before Bella even moves to Forks. Unsurprisingly, Bella comes anyway and it's just a great reimagining of Twilight. One chapter to go...if she doesn't finish it, I swear I'll help her.

I have spent quite a bit of time searching out and reading stories that start in NM just after Edward leaves and Bella is turned into vampire. There are some really good ones out there but here are two of the best. I have always just felt that was the natural place for Bella to become a vampire and that in doing so, it takes away Edward's misplaced worry about leaving her human. I still can't find a good one where Alice comes back and changes her.

 **Sacrifices by Enthralled:** s/3940174/1/Sacrifices

This one will make you cry, it's so heartbreaking but well worth the time to read

.

 **Give Her Some Credit** by kmwhyte: s/5322340/1/Give-Her-Some-Credit

Edward leaves Bella pregnant (He doesn't know) and she has to deliver Rennesme with the help of Angela and then turn herself into a vampire without the Cullens. Best written Bella I have seen. An awesome must read.

 _ **But what if Edward bit Bella on the first day he met her? There are some really good stories out there but here are my favorites. The best of the best if you will.**_

 **Once Bitten By:** Elise de Sallier: s/7046967/1/Once-Bitten

Probably the best fanfiction I have ever read. Just freaking awesome. Maybe she gave Bella a little too much firepower, but I thought it was awesome. Jasper and Bella develop a nice relationship in this as brother and sister, and I love what she did with Charlie.

 **Edward's MistakeBy:** LittleLlamaGirl: s/5680797/1/Edward-s-Mistake

Another great Edward bites Bella on the first day story.

 _ **Other nice twists.**_

 **Bella Hale by JulesSC:** s/4668040/1/Bella-Hale

The Cullens adopt Bella when she is 5 yrs old after her parents die in a car crash. Jules 5yr old Bella is adorable and she does a great job of transitioning Bella and Edward's relationship from friend to romantic without it being creepy.

 **Faking It By:** spanglemaker9: s/5153711/1/Faking-It

Half of Hollywood's most famous couples are faking it. That's how Bella Swan's publicist convinces her to pretend to date troubled Hollywood bad boy Edward Cullen. And she'll do anything for her band and her music.

AH but a great read since she captures the Bella—Edward bond so well.

 _ **Honorable mention:**_

 **Heavenly Scent By:** Infinitypoet: s/5354611/1/Heavenly-Scent

Edward isn't attracted to Bella's blood, but he is drawn to her scent. He doesn't want to kill her, just introduce himself and get to know her. Unfortunately once they touch, they can't stand to be apart. Great read, though the ending and two chapters of the sequel are a bit bizarre.

If you want to recommend you're own fav's, just let me know.

 _ **Without further ado, I give your the prologue:**_

 **Prologue**

Edward and Carlisle in his office.

"Carlisle, I don't think this is such a good idea," Edward sighed.

"Now, Edward, we have all talked about this. I think is good thing for all us and especially you. Controlling our inhuman desires and powers can't be extreme—either one pole or the opposite—type of thing. It makes it more likely to come to a quick breaking point where we snap into an uncontrollable state."

Edward shook his head and scowled. "Do you really think Emmett is going to be able to control his strength on a football field, during a game with all that excitement?"

Carlise gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I believe he can. He understands the challenge is not about showing off his strength but learning to control the right amount precisely as left tackle to be great on a human scale."

"But what about when somebody gets hurt and starts to bleed?" Edward shook his head. "I see him losing it and causing a spectacle the Volturi won't be pleased with. It's just too dangerous."

"That's why you'll be out there with him as the starting QB."

"What makes you think I won't join him?"

Carlisle chuckled at that. "You have too much control, we both know that. That's why I'm asking you to go along with this plan. The other kids are getting bored with the same routine and need new challenges. This is what we all came up with. Emmett is the one in the riskiest situation. It'll be good for him."

"Really, Carlisle?" What if Rosie thinks one of the other girls on the cheerleader squad is prettier than her? What if all the guys pay attention to this other girl and not her?"

"I didn't say there weren't risks. That's why I'm counting on you and Alice. I took a position as the school doctor, and I'll be at every football game."

Edward grimaced. "What about Alice and Jasper?"

"Edward, Alice is the most controlled besides you and me. We won't have any problems with her and she can't wait to compete on the Gymnastic team." Carlisle gave Edward a knowing grin. "Jasper has been doing all right and he's not really trying anything hard. He's just going out for the Chess Club."

Edward had to smirk at that. "So he's going to be nerd instead of just aloof. This, I have to see."

"Edward, keep a hold of that positive thought. If there is an incident, we'll be gone by that night and then reevaluate. But Edward, we're doing this, so accept it."

"Fine," Edward waved his hands. "I'm just very worried this is going to end with a bunch of dead humans."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Now we're getting into it. Can you identify all the different characters and what movies they are from?**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Bella's POV, Thursday. (School starts on Thursday not Monday.)_

Bella sighed as she paid the cashier and picked up her tray of food, scanning the tables of complete strangers. This was the worst part of starting at a new school. In class, she could mostly keep to herself and the other kids pretended to respect her privacy because the teachers here liked to pass out detentions. But here, now—this just sucked. She was at the mercy of a jungle of hormonal teenagers.

Scanning the room, she looked for an empty table but couldn't find one. Maybe she could just sit on the floor in the back corner of the room but that would probably just draw the attention she was so desperate to avoid. To her left was a table with just two girls and she started to make her way over there. She stopped when this dark haired girl pulled out a carrot from her brown bag and said, "It's easy, Stacey. You just slide it in and out like this." The girl slid pumped the carrot a few times in her mouth and then handed it to this Stacey girl. "You try."

Bella shivered and shook her head and then walked to a table where two geeky—and more importantly—non-threatening guys sat.

As she took a seat at the opposite end from them, she wondered if she was going to survive this. She was making the whole 'new student thing' a career because Phil, her mom's new husband, kept changing minor league baseball teams so this was her third high school in as many years. _It's alright, Bella, you know how to do this,_ she told herself. _Don't draw attention to yourself, just be a wallflower and nobody will hassle you._

Brushing her hair back, she pulled her book out, sat down and opened it up to where she left off and took a bite of her salad, trying to lose herself in 'Wuthering Heights', her favorite book.

Immediately, her concentration was ripped away when the two boys she shared the table with became rather animated.

"We were in love and then she just threw it all away. I mean, three months! How do you throw away three months!? Especially for a guy named Stalin! I don't care if he's the starting quarterback for the football team, I'm talking three months here!"

The guy was as pale as her with short black hair. He was skinny but tall, Bella noticed as his rant made him stand up. She didn't know what was going on, but he seemed very obsessed with this girl who had captured his heart. Bella felt bad for him because obviously this Beth didn't feel the same way. She hoped he would find someone else more worthy of his devotion.

"I know, right? Lane, girls are so callous! They say they want love but when you try to give them your love, they just stomp on your heart. It's always the athletic stud who catches their eye," said a guy who while looking all nerdy made Bella think 'McDreamy' for some reason.

"It's not the same, Ronald Miller. You and Claire never went out. You just ride your lawn mower by her house four times a day. You have never tried to ask her out. I'm talking three months here! We had sex, man." Lane threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey man, that was harsh. I just haven't found the right time to ask her out yet. I'm waiting patiently. I'm just like you, in love with a girl who doesn't even notice me."

"Ronnie, you're in love with Claire, the head cheerleader and the queen of the popular crowd," Lane said. "It ain't gonna happen."

"So, Beth is a cheerleader? If it happened for you, it can happen for me, Lane. Besides, I heard Stalin's about to get replaced by some guy who transferred here. Some real superstar quarterback that has colleges drooling to sign him. So, see? This new guy makes Roy a nobody and you'll get Beth back," Ronnie patted Lane on the back and gestured him to sit back down.

At that moment, a girl with dark hair sat down at the table, dropping this huge bag that looked liked something a homeless person would have to carry all their worldly possessions in. Bella couldn't help but be fascinated by this girl. She didn't look like she had bothered to wash or comb her hair in months and wore layers and layers of what looked liked hand-me-down clothes that were way inappropriate for warm, sunny California. The girl proceeded to pull two slices of bread out of her bag, carefully laying them on a napkin. She pulled out a box of Captain Crunch cereal and shook out enough to cover both slices of bread. She dug back into her purse and came up with a two tubes of sugar that she tore open and dumped onto the cereal on the bread. She quickly flipped them together, crunched them down and then took a big bite.

 _Okay, I just found the Land of Broken Toys here_ , Bella thought. She started to put her book back in her backpack and look for another table. It wasn't as if she felt above them, but it wouldn't be long before these kids drew too much attention. Attention she was desperate to avoid.

A hand touched hers lightly. "Stay, it'll be alright."

Bella looked up to see a really tan guy with dark hair and a friendly smile. Her instincts told her to continue fleeing but there was something about his smile that made her reluctantly take her seat again. For some reason, he reminded her of a big friendly dog.

"My name's Jacob Black and you are?" He offered his hand.

Bella shook it as she peered back to Lane and Ronald. Lane had sat back down and seemed to be drawing on a large sketch pad. His intense scowl still made her uneasy as if the feared eruption that would draw attention to them had only been delayed, not subverted. Ronald was watching what he was drawing, and the new girl eating the Capt Crunch sandwich with extra sugar seemed oblivious to everything. Bella looked back to Jacob for reassurance.

Jacob sat down across from her. "Some of us at the table are somewhat defective, but harmless. Relax, I was in your place last year so I can help you navigate getting orientated into the mainstream."

"What do you mean in my place?" Bella asked.

"You're new, right?"

"How'd you guess?"

Jacob gave a big friendly smile. "I see it in your face. It's okay. I've been there. I'll be your friend."

Despite the fact he was a boy, her instincts told her she could trust him—that he wasn't trying to be friendly just to make an easy score of the new girl. He would be a genuine friend if she let him.

"So what is your defect then?" Bella gave a slight head nod to the girl and then Lane and Ronald.

Jacob laughed. "Allison is just shy—like really shy. Lane is a really good cartoonist and Ronald, well, Ronald just marches to a different tune than the rest of us."

Bella smiled. "I asked about you."

"Me, I'm just like you. A newbie and a destined nobody." He jerked his head towards a table behind them filled a lot of teenagers wearing letterman jackets and cheerleading outfits. "If you're new, the popular crowd will never accept you. That is just the way it is."

"I don't care about being popular, I like my anonymity," Bella replied. "I just don't want their attention, if you know what I mean." She looked down at her salad.

"You're invisible to them unless you set at that table," Jacob pointed to the table behind them. "We may be the defects, but those are the nerds the jocks so love to terrorize."

Bella looked over her shoulder.

"I'm telling you, Wyatt, we could create our own woman with the right computer system. Not a real woman but a hot CGI woman we could talk to," a kid with carrot top hair explained to his dark haired friend. Beside them set another carrot top who had scuba goggles on his forehead.

The kid who seemed to be Wyatt, looked back to his friend. "But Farmer Ted, I though you were the man? You can get girls whenever you want. Why do we need to create a woman?"

"We can ask her all kinds of perverted questions about sex," Farmer Ted slapped Wyatt on the head. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Bella shivered. "What's up with the guy wearing the scuba goggles?"

"That's Kenny, stay away from him. Despite his challenged fashion sense, he's looking to make some poor girl his first conquest. It's an obsession. He's also the jocks 2nd favorite victim. Ted beside him, is their first," Jacob answered.

Bella was about to reply when a girl and guy approached the table. She was immediately struck by how perfectly beautiful they looked. Like the gods had created them out of marble and the rest of the humans out of slate. They just seemed to glow with inner and outer beauty.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper. We're new here. Can we join you?" she said to Allison.

Allison's eyes went wide in mid-bite of her Capt Crunch sandwich. "Eep," she squeaked and then dropped her head her to the table like an ostrich hiding its head in the sand. Alice and Jasper exchanged a strange glance.

Allison really was shy, worse than Bella. Her heart went out to the girl and despite the fact she too wanted to remain invisible, Bella spoke up. "Hi, I'm Bella. Would you like to join us?"

Alice and Jasper looked down on her at the same time and their eyes widened as they took a step back. "Wow, you really smell good," Alice squeaked as Jasper's eyes went dark. A scary kind of dark that made Bella want to jump up and flee.

 _Smell good?_

Jasper's face looked like it was in acute pain, but his eyes conveyed this sort of feral hunger that made it look like he wanted to eat her. Bella looked to Jacob. He hunched over his plate of food and clenched his fists. Okay, she wasn't the only one weirded out. Maybe she should really flee.

"I'm sorry, that was strange," Alice laughed and held out her hand. "But I do want to know what kind of shampoo you use. It smells heavenly."

For a moment, Bella just looked at Alice's hand. _Don't draw attention to yourself,_ her mind reminded. "It's just from Walmart. Strawberry, I t-think." Bella stammered as she shook Alice's hand. "You can sit with us, right Jacob?"

Jacob grimaced but gestured for them to sit. Alice immediately set down next to Jacob and leaned across the table to Bella. "It's okay, Jasper, sit. We're making new _friends_."

Jasper still look pained but he sat next to Alice. "It's a pleasure."

Bella didn't miss the southerly draw which only enhanced his god-like looks.

"Meet the next State Chess Champ," Alice giggled. "Seems geeky, but his mind captured me."

Bella and Jacob exchanged glances that said pretty much the same thing. _They're weird like us so give them a chance_. Besides, Alice seemed to have this infectious power to make you want to join her despite the dark feeling something was off.

"I'm on the chess team so I can't wait to see your game, Jasper," Jacob offered.

"Well, maybe we'll play today. I'm always looking for a worthy opponent," Jasper returned in a way Bella found both overly cocky but yet gentleman like. Like Jasper truly hoped Jacob would offer him competition he could respect. She felt herself warming up to him.

"So Bella," Alice interjected. "You seem like a very nice person. I hope we will become great friends."

Again, Bella found Alice way too assertive and demanding, yet warm and affectionate at the same time. There was just something about the girl that wouldn't let Bella keep hiding in the shadows. She wanted to be friends with this girl. " I would like that," she offered even though she couldn't believe she was risking it.

"Good," Alice trilled as if Bella had made her day. "Then we will be friends. Best friends. Maybe together, we can draw Allison here out of her cocoon. I think she would make a nice friend for both of us too." Alice looked over at Allison.

"Eeep," Alison squeaked and her head bobbed slightly but remained planted to the table.

Alice winked at Bella. "We just need to give her some time."

"Good idea," Bella whispered back, still awestruck by Alice and her take charge personality. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

At that moment, this grizzly bear of a guy wearing a letterman jacket walked by followed by the most beautiful blond girl Bella had ever seen. Like Alice and Jasper, their beauty just outshone everyone else the room. Bella couldn't take her eyes off them.

Then he came and Bella just froze, dazzled—make that _freaking mesmerized_. He was impossible beautiful, the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Please don't look at me, please, she pleaded but of course he did, his eyes finding hers.

And then she was just lost, transported in that moment to a flowery meadow where there was nobody but the two of them and he was holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She didn't know how to describe that moment, how she was was feeling other than cherished. Like he was this god who chose plain ole her to love. It felt so awesome, she just wanted to stay there forever.

Unfortunately, he ruined the moment when this ever so rejecting sneer crossed his face and he stopped in his tracks. Bella didn't miss the absolute disgust in his eyes as if he decided then and there he hated her with a passion. A flash of that hatred seemed to erupt from his eyes and just explode to the rest of his body, then he stalked off.

Alice hadn't missed the exchange. She looked to Bell with a sympathetic grin but her eyes seemed to hold this wondrous delight at Bella's reaction. It wasn't a malicious delight like a—you could never score him—look, but one of genuine happiness. Like she was happy for both of them.

Bella wanted to drop her head to the table like Allison. Okay, she was plain looking and not worthy of his god-like attention, but she didn't think she was revolting either like he seemed to think. He had looked at her as if he thought she was a disease.

"That's Edward Cullen, his brother Emmett and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosie. Edward and Emmett are my brothers," Alice beamed. "Do you want to meet them?" Her eyes went super bright in obvious delight of that thought.

"Edward is that hotshot quarterback that's suppose to be able to lead us to a state title," Jakob enthused.

Bella did join Allison in dropping her head to the table. "No, I don't think so..." she mumbled.

"It's no problem," Alice said way too cheerfully.

"Uh, no..."

"I will get you back, Beth! You'll see!"

Bella raised her head to see Lane standing on his chair, looking down on a crumpled piece of paper.

"You'll see! You're mine!"

"Dude, you're making a scene," Ronald whispered, tugging on Lane's shirt.

Just then, the bell rang to Bella's relief. Jacob stood up across from her. "What's your next class, Bella? I'll walk you."

Bella was still trying to shake the meadow scene with Edward from her mind. She had heard Jacob but couldn't seem to process his words. _If if ever there was a chance...oh please god, I want him and the meadow. Oh please._

"Bella?"

"Beth, you will be mine!"

"Lane!"

"Eep!" Allison jumped up from the table and scurried off.

"Bella!"

Bella tried to clear her mind from the bedazzlement still confusing her. It took a few seconds. "Um, English with Mr. Morgan."

"Hey, I have the same class," Jacob beamed. "I can sit beside you."

"Sounds good, lets go," Bella muttered. What was with her and that guy? She didn't swoon over guys—fantasize about them. Especially one so way out of her league. She wasn't that kind of girl.

"Darn," Alice pouted. "I have American History next. But I'll see you in Gym last period."

"What?" That managed to get through Bella's addled mind. "How do you know we have..."

"I didn't," Alice laughed. "I just guessed. See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Edward is his angsty self here.**

 _Edward's POV_

It took everything Edward had to follow Emmett and Rosie to the popular table and sit down. His mind couldn't get the scent of that girl out of his head. It was like the nectar of the gods demanding him to partake. He was already imagining a thousand different plans to lure her into his embrace. To some dark secluded out of the way place so he could suck down her heavenly essence. Drain her blood until every ounce was sucked from her body. As a vampire, he had never had any human blood call to him so much. He could get up now, find her and take her. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, searching for the will to refrain. He saw Carlisle's disappointed face and the rest of his family's anguish when he ruined this 'experiment'.

But should he care? Her blood called to him. Begged him to suck her dry. They could easily relocate and try this folly of an experiment again. Her blood was worth the disappointment. _Way worth it_.

 _No, I'm not a monster and I never want to be. I can never disappoint Carlise like that, ever._ He raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed. He needed to leave school and tell Carlise what happened. They had to leave now because he didn't think he could find the self-control not to drain this girl. If his family didn't agree, he would just leave. _I am not a monster._

"Hi, I'm Andy," a hand trust into his face. Enraged, Edward looked up, ready to pull this guy's face off before he broke him in two, then he caught himself. He closed his eyes again and found the last bit of self-control he had. Pasting a smile on his face, he looked up to a guy that looked like a cloned copy of the actor, Martin Sheen, just a younger version. Edward shook his hand. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," Andy grinned. "I'm you're number one wide receiver. I heard how you're like the second coming of Joe Montana. I can't wait to take the field with you."

 _I have to pretend to be interested, I have to forget this stupid girl. I need this stupid distraction._ Edward wiped his face. _Here is my chance._ "I don't know about that, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

Andy grinned. "So I can expect a lot of balls my way? Whatever you throw to me, I'll promise I'll catch."

"Sure," Edward said and really tried to put some emphasis into it. He had a part to play in this stupid drama and he didn't want to let my family down, _but that girl_. She was all he could think about. How the monster in him raged to be released to drain her dry but something else popped up. This need to protect her at all cost. Not only against the monster raging in him, but from everything that could harm her, though, he was his biggest worry. "Catch what I throw and we'll get along great."

Andy looked pleased with that but Edward didn't care. All he could see was this girl. Edward didn't even know her name.

"I have a problem with that," this blond haired fellow interjected, offering me his hand.

As he shook it, Edward saw the envy in the guy's eyes. Edward felt Emmett rise up behind me. _Don't worry little brother, I have got this_. He shook my head slightly, warning him off. _Let it play out._ "And you are?"

Edward glanced over to Andy and saw him try to resist the urge to bend over in laughter. _What in the..._

"I'm Stalin, the guy whose position you are stealing," the guy said, dropping their handshake.

 _Oh_ , he thought. This was another reason he didn't want to do this. He was stealing Stalin's opportunity. He could go onto college and then maybe the pros if it wasn't for Edward.

"Don't worry," Andy interjected. "He's a crappy quarterback who's going to do what he does best and run the football as our halfback. His arm sucks."

Edward looked to Stalin to see how he was taking this. "He's right, but you better hand off the damn ball to me frequently. I know you're supposedly have a great arm and Andy here wants to benefit from it, but we can win the game on the ground too," Stalin said.

"Damn right," Emmett provided the relief Edward needed. "I'm our new left tackle. Just run behind me because I'll open big holes for you."

Stalin stepped back to appraise him and whistled. "You look big enough to fulfill that promise." He thrust out his arm, holding his hand flat, palm down. "Here's to a State Championship."

Andy and Emmett quickly put their hands over his. It took Edward a second to do the same and then they all pushed down and yelled, "HELL YES."

He still couldn't get that girl or her damnable scent out of his head.

 **AN: Any idea who Stalin and Andy are? If you know who Stalin is what sport was he really captain of?**


End file.
